


Bad Habits

by zayntakesthepayne



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Shameless (US)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Shameless AU, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayntakesthepayne/pseuds/zayntakesthepayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, smoking is a bad habit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

Luke lit up the cigarette hanging out of his mouth with the green lighter he had snagged out of his father's bedside table drawer.

"You know, smoking is a bad habit," a high-pitched-for-a-boy voice came from beside Luke. The blonde kept his eyes on the road in front of him, pretending that he was waiting for someone to pick him up when in reality, he didn't know many people who could actually drive.

"Yeah, well," Luke finally said.

"Can I borrow a light?" the boy asked again. Luke looked over at him. The boy was short, but everybody was compared to Luke, and he had features that resembled a Filipino.

Luke tossed the green flame-maker to the boy who caught it one-handed. Luke didn't show how impressed he was, just kept his face blank.

The boy lit up a cigarette of his own, tossing the lighter back to Luke before pulling the cancer stick out of his mouth and blowing out the smoke.

They were silent for a while before the boy asked why he had never seen Luke around school before.

" 'Dunno. You're probably younger. Don't have any classes together." Luke shrugged, twirling the cigarette in between his thumb and index finger.

"Probably. I'm in tenth grade." Luke stared at this boy for a moment. He looked rich, his clothes didn't look like they were from Salvos or Vinnie's like most of Luke's clothes came from.

"Why are you smoking then?" Luke finally asked the boy who didn't seem to mind that he had been checking him out.

The boy sighed, attempting to blow out a ring of smoke with no such luck. "Don't just assume that I have a great life because I dress like my family have money," he said, staring off into the distance.

Luke stared at him for a moment.

"Just because I'm rich, doesn't make me happy. Doesn't mean my parents are going to buy me a college or a car or a house. I have to work just as hard as you do and I'm pretty fucking dumb so if anything, you have it easier than I do."

"What? You just assume that my life's shit because I don't come from some big, rich family?" Luke snapped.

The boy looked back over to him. "I'm not Asian," he suddenly said. Luke raised an eyebrow. "I'm Kiwi."

The blonde boy, now confused, nodded slowly and the two were quiet for a while.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Luke realised the boy was preventing an argument. He smiled and looked back over at the boy who was staring off into the distance again.

Luke held out his hand. "My name's Luke," he said.

The boy looked over and took Luke's hand in his own. "Calum," he told Luke.

They both smiled at each other and released one another's hands.

They continued to sit in a comfortable silence until both had finished their cigarettes.

-

"There you are! Where on Earth have you been?" Luke's mother exclaimed as he entered the house. "I need your help! Ashton is going to be staying over for a while, and there are enough kids in this family as it is, so I'm going to need you to swap beds with him and share with Ana."

Luke stared blankly at his mother who was too busy cleaning up the place to look at him.

"Hey, Mum, I'm fine. No, I'm not hurt. I love you, too." Nothing from Luke's mother. If she heard him, she chose to ignore his words.

"Go get your stuff out of the room, now," Luke's mother asked. Then, finally, she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Please."

She kissed him on the cheek and then he ran up the stairs to the second storey which wasn't any bigger or cleaner than the first. Luke walked down the small hallway and entered the bedroom he shared with his two brothers, Ben and Jack.

He thought back to a little earlier in the evening when he was talking to Calum. The boy - obviously rich - probably never had to move out of his own, already full, room to prevent his sister from getting knocked up. Again.

The blonde boy shook his head and laughed bitterly in the empty room as he started gathering his stuff.

Calum didn't have a shit life, he was just an ungrateful rich boy, like them all.

-

"You know, smoking is a bad habit." It had been at least four days since Luke had last seen the raven-haired boy.

"Haven't seen you around in a while," Luke said.

"Yeah, well," Calum replied. Luke wondered if he remembered every single line to their last conversation. Then he wondered if he would remember every line to this one.

"Where've you been?" The blonde asked.

"Home. Took some days off to let my bruises die down a bit." Calum chuckled humourlessly.

Luke looked over to him and studied his face more clearly this time. There were slight purple marks around his left eye and his lip had a scratch on it, probably busted up a few days ago.

"What happened?" Luke asked instinctively, frowning at the sight. He didn't normally care about boys getting beaten up, but this was different because Calum was still just a kid.

"Well, there's only four in the family, including Dad, and he had already beaten my sister and mother up the day before, so he moved onto me," Calum said so casually it made Luke's stomach turn.

Child abusers and rapists were the only people in the world Luke would kill. He lived in the hood where every day someone new was shot, but he never had the need for violence. He believed, though it may be a cliché, that violence was never the answer. But when it came to hurting children or women, that was where the line was drawn.

"Your dad did this to you?" Luke asked, slowly. Calum nodded and shrugged. Then he looked over and saw Luke's face and he frowned.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "It doesn't happen all the time."

"But it happens all the time to your sister and mother?" Calum didn't say anything, just looked at the road ahead. "Calum."

"Luke," Calum said, mocking Luke's stern tone. "I've known you for, what? Five days? If you include the days we haven't had a conversation. I don't expect you to sweep in and become the saviour of my family."

"You're right," Luke said, nodding. "We barely know each other. Do you want a light?"

"Sure."

-

Luke checked the address written on his hand before walking up the driveway to the massive, expensive-looking house. He took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door.

A man dressed in a grey suit with a warm smile opened the door. "Hello," he said, politely.

 _This can't be Calum's house. That can't be Calum's dad_ , Luke thought.

"Um, sorry, I think I have the wrong house," Luke said, about to turn and walk away when he heard the familiar voice of the boy he was trying to seek.

"Luke?" Luke looked passed the man and found Calum still dressed in the clothes he had worn to school that day. Jeans, a large black coat and some black Vans. Of course he had Vans, he was rich.

"Uh, hey, can I talk to you?" he asked. Calum looked up at the man who was staring down at him, and judging by the fear in his eyes, Luke knew that this man was in fact Calum's father.

"Sure, but can we talk outside? The place is pretty messy." Luke raised an eyebrow. From what he could see, the place was clean, or at least clean compared to his own.

"Sure," Luke said, stepping back a bit so Calum had room to walk out.

"Ten minutes," Calum's dad said before slamming the door shut.

"That's your dad?" Luke asked. "The deceivingly sweet-looking man?"

"The one and only," Calum replied, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket.

Luke stuck his hand in his own pocket, fishing around for something. "You know, smoking is a bad habit," he said, finally finding what he was looking for. He tossed the green lighter to Calum.

"Really?" Calum asked, voice muffled by the cigarette in his mouth. He lit the end and Luke watched it flame up before dying down. He then watched as Calum pulled the cigarette from his mouth, breathing a ton of smoke into Luke's face. The blonde started coughing as the Kiwi boy asked, "what's so bad about it?"

Once Luke was done with his coughing fit, he punched Calum's arm for blowing smoke into his face. Calum winced and flinched back, making Luke's face drop.

"Shit! I'm so sorry. I forgot," he said. Calum shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Why'd you come over?"

"Well, I wanted to hang out with you," Luke admitted.

He had made a plan. Calum said that they barely knew each other so he didn't expect Luke to be the saviour of his family. Luke needed to become best friends with Calum so he could help their family out without it seeming weird.

"Dad doesn't like me having boys-shit, I meant friends." Calum closed his eyes and starting hitting himself.

"Hey, hey," Luke said, pulling Calum's hand off him. "It's okay," he said, softly. "Why doesn't your dad like you having boys over?"

Calum didn't respond so Luke started rubbing his arm, trying to soothe it.

"You can trust me to not judge you. I'm in no position to judge anyone. And you know I'm not going to go and blab it off to everyone."

Calum took a deep breath and looked up at Luke.

"Luke, this is a big deal, though. I lied about the reason why my father beat me up. I just-I can't tell you," Calum said, he sounded desperate and looked as if he were about to cry.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. The more secrets we share, the closer we'll get," Luke told him.

"Why do you want to get close to me, anyway?" Calum asked. "Is it because I have lots of money?"

"What? No!" Luke exclaimed. "Do I seriously look like I'd use someone for their money?"

Calum sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just-it's happened before," he said.

"What? Someone's used you for your money?" Luke asked. Calum nodded and opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as soon as the door creaked open again.

"Calum, it's time to do your..." his dad trailed off, eyes glued to Luke's hand rubbing Calum's arm. "Homework," he finished.

Calum's eyes widened and he looked from Luke to his dad. "I think you should go," Calum suddenly said to Luke who was immediately taken aback by the harshness to his tone. "And get your hands of me, faggot!"

Luke's eyebrows furrowed and he took a step back, confused. "What?" was all he could say.

"You heard me. Fuck off, you fucking gay cunt," Calum yelled.

Luke raised his hands in defence. "Fine then, I'll go. Just-keep the lighter," he said, shaking his head as he walked off, willing himself not to cry or feel any emotion, for that matter.

-

"You know, smoking is a bad habit."

"Remember last week when you told me to fuck off? Yeah, well, right back at you," Luke said, not bothering to look anywhere but at the road in front of him.

"Fine," Calum said and then stormed off.

Luke shook his head. _Unbelievable_ , he thought. _He actually has the guts to get mad at me._

The blonde tossed his cigarette onto the ground, crushing it with his foot.

"Fuck people."

-

Three weeks had passed since then and it was nearly the end of the term when Luke bumped into Calum in the bathroom.

It was just the two of them and Calum was sitting on the ground, smoking. Luke didn't say it. He didn't say anything. Just walked past him to the urinals.

-

The term had finally ended and now Luke needed to get a job just for the two weeks so he could pay his weight around the house.

"You could come work with me," Ashton offered. "The club's always looking for new twinks."

Luke huffed out a laugh. Ashton worked in a gay club and pretended to be gay for a few hours then he would come home and fuck Luke's sister.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," Luke said then continued to flick through the 'hiring' part of the newspaper.

"Well, the corner shop is always looking for new workers," Ana said, looking up from her own newspaper.

"Are you kidding me? There's a reason nobody wants to work there," Luke said.

"Do it for the money," Ana told him.

"Let's just see what else there is," Luke said.

The three sat in silence, looking through the paper for any jobs Luke would be qualified for when Ana suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Luke asked, his head snapping up.

"I've got the perfect job for you."

-

Luke stood in front of the convenient store Ana had claimed was 'the perfect job' for him.

"Goods from Hoods? Really?" Luke stared at Ana, unamused.

"You could get discounted food and shit. And if the owner likes you, he may move you to another one of his stores. He's really rich," Ana explained.

Luke looked at her and then back at the store.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said, shaking his head as he entered the store.

-

The next day Luke was standing behind the counter in the green and brown Goods from Hoods uniform. It turns out, they were in big need of employees, and nobody else applied for the job, so Luke got it straight away.

An older man in a suit entered the store first, taking his time grabbing a pack of beers.

When he came up to the counter, Luke rung the pack up and then told the man the price.

"Twelve dollars," he said.

The man scoffed.

"Um, you see, my friend is waiting in the car but he's actually the son of the owner," the man explained. Luke didn't believe it one little bit.

"Oh yeah? I'm going to need some proof then," he said, a cocky smirk on his face. It fell the moment he saw Calum enter the store.

"James, what's taking so long?" The brown-eyed boy trailed off once his eyes landed on the blonde behind the counter. He cleared his throat before looking back at the man and smiling.

"We going or what?"

"This boy doesn't believe that you deserve a discount," the man said, looking at Luke with disgust.

Luke just smiled back, amused.

Calum reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and handed it over to Luke.

"Calum Hood," he said. Luke looked at the learner's permit and then back up at Calum.

He looked different. He was smiling more than he did in those few times he and Luke had spoken, but it was clear that he wasn't happy. Any fool would be able to see that.

"Congratulations on the license," was all Luke said before handing back the wallet. "You guys can go."

"Uh, I'll meet you out there," Calum said before placing a kiss on the older man's cheek.

Luke raised an eyebrow and watched the man leave the store, leaving just Calum and Luke by themselves.

"Hey," Calum finally said.

"Hey," Luke replied, monotonously.

"So... I'm gay," Calum said.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Luke said. "Which is really funny because I thought that  _I_  was the gay cunt."

Calum cleared his throat, awkwardly. "Um, yeah," he trailed off. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's cool. I'm totally fine with you telling me to fuck off and accusing me of being gay and then turning out to be just that."

Luke was being sarcastic now. He didn't have to be serious with Calum. He owed the boy nothing.

"Look, I was going to tell you when we got back to school. I just-it's my dad," Calum said, voice pleading and desperate. Like he needed for Luke to understand.

"That's why he hits you, isn't it?" Luke asked, quietly. He had figured it out not too long after Calum told him to fuck off.

"I-I'm sorry," Calum stuttered. He looked like he was about to cry.

"It's not your fault," Luke told him.

"Okay," Calum croaked out. "Okay."

Then he left.

-

The next day when Luke showed up for his afternoon shift, Calum was waiting outside on the curb, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"You know, smoking is a bad habit."

Calum looked up and smile when he saw Luke.

"So, where's the geriatric?" Luke asked as he towered over Calum. Even when he was standing, Luke was still a giant compared to Calum.

"He's in hospital," Calum joked. "Fucked him a little too hard last night. Broke his hip."

Luke started laughing and then Calum hopped up from the ground.

"Come on," he said. "Stop slacking off and get to work."

Luke rolled his eyes but followed Calum into the store. It was empty, Michael - the guy who always had the shift before Luke - had already left. He didn't seem to enjoy his job too much.

Luke got behind the counter while Calum grabbed a donut from the heat-rack where the rest of the donuts were.

"I better not get charged for that," Luke told Calum.

"Don't worry," Calum said, pointing up to a small camera in the corner of the store. "There are cameras everywhere. Dad will know it was me."

-

Luke and Calum ended up spending a lot more time together over the holidays, and when they finally ended, Luke found himself not wanting to leave his job.

So he didn't.

-

"You know, smoking is a bad habit," Luke said as he went to take a seat beside Calum on the front steps of the school. He stopped midway through this action when he noticed the lack of reply.

"Cal? You okay?" he asked, rising back to his feet.

"Why haven't you quit the job?" Calum asked, voice quiet and almost broken.

Luke's eyebrow drew together in a furrow and he took a seat beside Calum again.

"What?" he said, because it was the first thing that came to mind. "I don't know... Because I need the money."

"You didn't need the money before the holidays," Calum said. He still hadn't looked at Luke.

"Yes I did," Luke said, scoffing. "I just didn't have enough time because of school."

"But you have time now?" Calum asked, disbelievingly.

"Not really, but-" Luke cut himself off, trying his best to choose his words carefully. "I don't know, I guess I just enjoy spending time with you."

"I'm taken," Calum stated, simply.

 _What?_ Luke thought.  _What the hell is going on now?_

"Calum, what on Earth are you talking about? I know you're taken. I don't... I'm not like that," Luke explained, extremely confused. Calum was acting weird again. And he still hadn't looked at Luke.

"I'm not like that either," Calum said. "I'm not a fucking fag. I have a girlfriend."

That was it. That was when Luke realised what was up.

"Calum, look at me," Luke said, slowly, cautiously.

"No," Calum said though he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Why not?"

Calum was quiet for a while. A long while. And then he turned, staring right at Luke with a massive bruise down his face.

Luke sighed and Calum sniffled.

"Was it your dad?" Luke asked. Calum remained silent, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Calum, answer me."

"You know the answer so why do you ask?" Calum asked, falling emotionless.

"I'm going to kill him," Luke said, slowly rising to his feet.

"No!" Calum said suddenly, jumping up to his feet. He grabbed Luke's arm and squeezed it tight, looking scared and desperate. "Please don't talk to my dad. Just... Can you just stay here. With me?"

Luke wanted to say no. He wanted to rip his arm from Calum's hand. He wanted to shoot Calum's dad - his boss - right through his tiny heart.

But the look on Calum's face made his heart clench tight and he knew he would be the monster if he said no.

"Okay," he said. "Okay."

-

Luke was struggling to pretend as if nothing was happening. As if he wasn't noticing the bruises on Calum every day. As if he didn't have a clue what was going on.

It was killing him. It was absolutely ruining him, seeing this sweet, innocent boy hurt.

It hurt Luke more than it hurt Calum. And that was beginning to scare the blonde boy.

-

"You know, smoking is a bad habit," Luke said, taking a seat beside Calum on the steps of the school as usual.

"Well it can't be good for you," Calum replied.

Luke chuckled and held out his hand. Calum handed the cigarette over to Luke, blowing into the boy's face.

Luke coughed and then pushed Calum before placing the cigarette in his mouth.

It was silent for a moment. Luke knew something big was coming up.

"Sierra... She told me she doesn't want me hanging out with you anymore," Calum admitted, quietly. "I told her to go fuck herself. But still."

"But still, what?" Luke asked, anger slowly beginning to build up inside him. "You're just never going to speak to me again because of some girlfriend you physically cannot like?"

"Well, I don't know," Calum said, shrugging. He was being too casual about this. It was making Luke feel like a drama queen.

"Maybe we can just, you know, hang out less," Calum suggested.

"We barely ever hang out as it is," Luke pointed out, trying not to get too worked up. "We only ever see each other for a couple of hours after school and that's only if you show up, which you hardly do."

"That's not my fault," Calum said through gritted teeth.

"I know it's not," Luke said, eyes widening. He hadn't meant to make it as if he was blaming Calum.

"Plus, we see each other when you're working all the time," Calum pointed out.

Luke sighed and then handed the cigarette back to Calum. He wasn't going to argue about this. He didn't care about Calum that much. He had just wanted to help the poor guy out. He definitely did  _not_ like him. Not at all.

"Whatever," Luke said, standing up.

Without another word, he left.

-

A month had gone by and Calum stopped meeting up with Luke at work, or on the front steps of the school.

That's it. Just like that, their blossoming friendship was back to nothing.

-

"Why are you back from work so soon?" Luke's mother asked once he entered the house through the back door.

"Hey mum, my day was great, thanks for asking. How was yours?"

His mother gave him a disapproving look. "Work? Why aren't you there?" she repeated herself, a lot ruder this time.

Luke sighed, giving up on trying to make his mother a friendlier person.

"I quit," he admitted.

"Why?" Ana asked, sounding offended. Luke hadn't the slightest clue as to why she would seem offended, until his sister said, "I got you that job."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Not everything's about you, Sis, believe it or not," he said. "It was cutting into my homework and study time."

It was a lie. The truth was, Luke quit because he didn't have any reason to work anymore. Sure, his family needed the money, but it wasn't worth not studying for a half-yearly exam if he wasn't going to see Calum.

-

The second term of school was slowly coming to an end and Luke needed to find a new job. Unfortunately, he had quit his job at the only decent place willing to hire him, and so he had to settle for the worst - eyeliner, tights and a sparkly top.

That's right; Luke was working the bar at BOY, the gay club Ashton worked at.

At first it was awkward and kind of hard for Luke to pretend to be gay, but after a few nights it got easier.

All he had to do was have a couple of drinks and it was like he really did like boys.

Luke was beginning to love his job by the end of the first week. But when the second week rolled around, the one person Luke had finally managed to forget, even for a little while while he was drunk, showed up.

Calum.

When they first saw each other that night, Calum was sitting across from Luke. He was just about to order a drink when he realised that it was Luke.

"Never mind," he muttered, getting up from the stool behind the bar and walking off.

-

All night, Luke couldn't keep his eyes off the young boy. Maybe he had too much to drink, or maybe all this homosexuality was rubbing off on Luke. He isn't too sure himself. All he knows is that when his shift finally finished, he didn't leave the club with Ashton.

Instead, he made his way over to the underage boy grinding up on some guy who had to be in his forties, at least.

Luke grabbed Calum's arm, spinning him around so the younger boy's back was pressed against his torso.

Slowly, Luke slid his arms around Calum's waist, pulling the brunette further into him. Calum was stiff in his arms.

"You're a little young to be in a club, aren't you?" Luke whispered into Calum's ear. The younger boy shivered and Luke grinned, proudly.

"L-Luke... What are you doing?" Calum asked, voice all over the place.

Luke ignored his question because he wasn't too sure what he was doing himself. "Where's the girlfriend?" he decided to ask instead. Of course he was joking, though. It was a gay club, whatever happened there, Sierra would never know.

"Luke, I think you've had too much to drink," Calum said, nervously.

Luke chuckled, lowly, his arms holding onto Calum tightening.

"I think you're right," he whispered into Calum's ear before nibbling on it.

A small moan elicited from Calum and for a moment Luke felt him sink into his arms. As soon as he did so, though, he pushed away.

Calum turned to face the older boy. "No, Luke, this isn't... This isn't you," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, apparently  _this_ ," Luke said, gesturing to the gay club. "Isn't you, either."

Calum's face hardened. "That's different," he said, harshly. "And you know it. You're pretending to be someone you're not, whereas I'm here to be myself."

"You could be yourself all the time if you let me help you," Luke said.

"You can't help me!" Calum shouted. "Nobody can!"

Luke grabbed both his hands in his own, tugging harshly so the younger boy was closer to him.

"Come live with me," he said, lowly, almost angrily.

Calum's eyes widened and Luke thought that maybe he had gone too far. Calum confirmed that suspicion when he pushed Luke away from him once more and ran out of the club.

-

Ashton drove Luke home that night. The ride was silent until Ashton, being the idiot he is, decided to bring up the topic of Calum.

"I saw you with that boy tonight," Ashton said, casually.

"I'm going to sleep," Luke said, closing his eyes. But Ashton didn't drop the subject.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"He looks young," Ashton said.

"He's sixteen," Luke replied.

"Why didn't you kick him out, then?" Ashton asked, though Luke knew what he was trying to get him to confess.

"I'm not gay, Ash, if that's what you're getting at," Luke said.

"Alright," Ashton said, unconvincingly. "Just checking."

-

It was three o'clock in the morning and Luke was still awake. He couldn't get to sleep, not with the image of Calum running out of the club replaying again and again in his mind.

It's a good thing he wasn't asleep, though, otherwise he would have missed the knocking at the front door. His family were all heavy sleepers.

Getting out of bed, Luke slipped on a shirt and then made his way down the stairs.

He didn't even bother to think about why someone was knocking on his door at three in the morning until he got to the door.

He hesitated, realising that it could have been a crazy axe-murderer. But then again, his life hadn't ever been too great. If it were to end, he wouldn't mind.

But it wasn't a crazy axe-murderer at the door. It was Calum, in tears, with a suitcase sitting behind him.

"Luke," he croaked out.

Luke immediately reached out, pulling the boy inside with his right arm and grabbing the suitcase with his left.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing Luke asked.

"Can we talk later?" Calum asked. "I'm really tired."

Luke nodded, frantically. He left the suitcase sitting by the front door and then led Calum up to his room. Ana always snuck into Ashton's bed once their mum had gone to sleep. At first Luke thought it was a dumb idea, but in that moment he realised just how convenient it actually was for he and Calum.

They both shared the bed that night, Calum clinging to Luke and Luke mentally promising to never let go.

-

Luke was up before Calum was, sitting at the dinner table when the sleepy brunette entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Luke said. Calum gave Luke a clearly forced smile.

"Good morning," he replied.

"I made some coffee. It's just in the pot if you want," Luke told Calum who politely shook his head, taking a seat in front of Luke at the table.

"Okay, do you want to tell me why you're here, then?" the blonde asked.

Calum was silent for a while. Luke sat, patiently.

"When you told me to come live with you, it was like- like you had just given me that bit of freedom I have so desperately been waiting for. You proved to me that there are good people in this world, and I didn't want that all to slip from my fingers." Calum finished, bowing his head as if he were ashamed of what he had just admitted to.

"So... You're here for good?" Luke asked.

Calum shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, it was late and I just thought that maybe... I don't know," he sighed, "I'll go back now. I'm really sorry."

"Wait, no, Calum," Luke said, leaning over the table to grab the younger boy's hand. "Stay. Please. I don't want you to ever go back there."

Calum, who was already standing, gave him an unsure look in return.

"I don't want to be a burden. It seems you have a full house already," he replied.

"No, Calum, seriously," Luke said, standing up. "Stay."

Their hands were still gripping onto each other without either of them noticing.

"Are you sure?" Calum asked one more time.

Luke took a deep breath- and then he began leaning over the the table. Calum started leaning, too, slightly hesitant and slowly.

And then they were kissing.

At first it was a small peck and then Calum's hands moved up to cup Luke's face and the kiss was deepened.

They moved around the table, stumbling through the kitchen and up the stairs until they got to Luke's bedroom.

They began stripping, their clothes flying everywhere. They were both down to their boxers when they began kissing again, tongues sliding over one another as they fell back onto the bed.

-

Luke sat up in bed, staring down at the sleeping boy beside him. He looked beautiful.

Gently, Luke stroked Calum's cheek with his thumb before retreating his hand. He grabbed the packet of smokes from his bedside table, pulling one out and lighting it up.

As he smoked the rest of his morning away, all Luke could think about was how he had had sex with a boy, nevertheless Calum.

He had never thought that he could be gay. In fact, he wasn't even aware of it up until the night before when he saw Calum at the club.

Who knew Calum Hood would turn Luke gay?

"You know, smoking is a bad habit," a sleepy Calum mumbled.

Luke grinned, fondly, and then leaned down to press his lips to Calum's.

-

"I want you to help me rob my father's store," Calum told Luke a few months later. He had officially moved into the Hemmings' residence.

"What? Why?" Luke asked, shocked.

"Payback," Calum replied, simply.

"Calum, don't fight fire with fire," Luke told him, like a stern mother.

"Come on, don't act as if you don't want to give that fucker a taste of his own medicine," Calum retorted.

Luke sighed, defeated.

"Okay, fine," he said, leaning in. "What's the plan?"

-

"Do you know what you're doing?" Luke whispered to Calum as they his behind a dumpster right in front of the Goods From Hoods convenience store.

"Nope, I'm just going to follow your lead," Calum replied.

"What makes you think I know what I'm doing?" Luke asked, beginning to panic. He had no idea how to rob a store.

"Haven't you done this before?" Calum asked, looking more scared than curious.

"Shit- no!" Luke replied in a whisper-shout. "Did you just assume that because I live in the hood I rob stores all the time? Name one time I have left the house to go rob a store!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed," Calum said, arms raised in defence.

"Do you want to just go back?" Luke asked.

Calum shook his head, holding up the gun he had gotten from beneath Luke's brother, Eden's bed.

"You've got to start somewhere," the younger boy said.

Luke nodded, less determined than his boyfriend, more scared, but not showing either.

Calum leaned in for a quick, passionate kiss and then they both jumped up from behind the dumpster and ran into the store.

-

"I can't believe you fucking made me do that!" Luke exclaimed, furious as he dropped a sack of snickers bars onto his bedroom floor. Calum giggled at his boyfriend's panic attack.

"Mhmm, okay," Calum said, leaning up to peck Luke's lips.

"We're going to get caught! We're going to end up in jail!" Calum began fumbling with Luke's belt, trying to undo it. "We're going to get raped!"

"Better enjoy the sex while it's still voluntary then," Calum said, finally undoing Luke's belt before unbuttoning his jeans.

"This isn't a joke!" Luke exclaimed, but Calum was already on his knees, eye-level with where Luke's penis would be beneath his boxers.

"I'm serious, if we get arrested I'm blaming it all on y-" Luke was cut off by Calum yanking his boxers down, taking his cock in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Luke cursed, and that's what they did for the rest of the hour.

-

A week passed before the police finally came to their house.

It was early in the morning and Calum was still asleep but Luke was up and he heard the sirens.

"Baby, get up," Luke said, shaking Calum to wake him.

The younger boy stirred in his sleep and then, slowly, opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" he slurred.

"The police are here. We have to go. Now," Luke explained. Calum groaned but slowly got out of bed.

The knocking on the door was getting louder and louder.

Luke grabbed Calum's hand.

"We need to run," he told the now-awake boy.

Calum nodded.

With another passionate kiss, they bolted out the back door, not looking back once.

They still aren't sure whether the police chased after them or not, but if they did, they certainly didn't catch them.

-

Luke and Calum sat on a curb, holding hands. The police had found out it was them who had robbed Calum's dad's store from the security cameras which they had forgotten about.

They didn't care, though. They were together now, that was all that mattered.

They still kept in contact with their families every once in a while, but they never went back. They liked being together, just the two of them.

Luke pulled out a pack of cigarettes he had stolen from a passed out man. He placed it in his mouth and lit it up.

"You know, smoking is a bad habit," Calum said, grinning like an idiot.

Luke pulled the cigarette from his mouth, blowing out the smoke and then turning to his boyfriend.

"So are you. But it doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

And with that, his lips closed over Calum's.


End file.
